Would you still care?
by ShadowPillow
Summary: Sometimes, it's difficult having a friend who's omniscient.


A/N: Hey, everybody. This is just a little oneshot that cooked itself up in my head, then combined with my musings on time. I've seen several fics where Clockwork is really attached to Danny, and then I've seen some where he's monitoring all these different timelines of Danny, and this one was simply a bad one that occurred. Yet somehow, that single timeline managed to affect him, despite the other ones existing... I was a bit confused. Well, here on my own subject.

And a heads up: in this fic, Clockwork is agender, which is why the pronoun is "they" or "them." All the credit for that idea goes to Hollyflash in her fic "My Gender is Time," and it's become my headcanon now. I really appreciate how this site is so gender/sexuality aware, and even though that awareness is usually channeled to some more, ehm, explicit things that I don't read, it makes me all bubbly inside to realize how many people accept it and even encourage it here. My family has personal experience with it, so I really appreciate it.

* * *

_(Would you still care?)_

* * *

Clockwork was – dare they say it? – tired. The Council meeting had been, once again, an endless repetition of the rules those insufferable Observants set for them, incessant squabbling over territorial rights in the Ghost Zone, and worst of all, senseless fights that they hadn't even bothered to interfere in. Honestly, they weren't even sure why they were required to come; there was nothing to discuss about _time _after all. Nevertheless, they had come, despite having already expecting the result of the Council before even floating into the meeting hall: absolutely nothing.

That prediction had been without the use of their time powers, too.

However, when they returned to his lair, they weren't expecting to find Danny Fenton waiting for them, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. While they were the Master of Time, they were also decidedly not omniscient.

Long ago, they had decided that was a good thing. Now, looking at their charge's face, Clockwork wasn't too sure.

"Danny?" They made sure to keep their voice gentle, and their ghostly body subconsciously shifted to that of the wise old. The boy's head lifted from his dejected staring at the dull metal floor, green eyes widening slightly.

"Clockwork!" he exclaimed, a tentative grin now forming. "You're here!"

They couldn't help the warm responding smile that found its way to their face.

"I was worried because, you know, you always seem to be around whenever I come by. Not that I come by a lot, but –"

"Danny," Clockwork interjected, a soft bubbly feeling forming in their core. "Why did you come?" They could always open a portal later, but they'd rather know the reason directly from their charge. It had always worked better that way.

But moments passed without a response. Clockwork could feel precious seconds slipping away. They began to doubt their decision.

Until, finally, Danny answered.

"What about the other Dannys?" he blurted out.

Few things could surprise Clockwork. Their charge was one of them.

"The other Dannys?" They couldn't keep the confusion from their voice.

"Yeah, the..." Danny faltered, rubbed his neck nervously. "The other timelines?"

Clockwork didn't speak, and soon, the rest came tumbling out.

"Like my future and past selves," their charge rambled. "And maybe other timelines. Do you care about them? Or are you just picking and choosing the good ones? The ones who don't –" he gulped, " – the ones who don't turn into Dan? Do you really care about _me_, or..." The garbled flow abruptly halted, and Clockwork almost couldn't catch the next words, whispered so quietly it was nearly out of the range of the enhanced senses of a ghost.

"Would you still care about me if I were evil?"

Yes, there were few things that could surprise Clockwork. Yet their charge had done it so often already in such a short period of time by being so astoundingly _stupid_.

They put their hand on the boy's shoulder. "Danny," they said patiently. "Can you feel my hand on your shoulder, right here, now?"

The boy blinked, then hesitantly nodded. Clockwork smiled reassuringly.

"You see, I exist in the same present as you do. After all, you were able to visit me in this exact moment, correct?" The boy's open mouth looked like a gaping fish, but he nodded once more. "I only monitor possibilities in the future, and determine the best outcome. I am not omniscient. Your choices are your own." The crinkles on their face deepened as they gave their charge a warm smile. "And if there were alternate timelines, I would not know it."

"Wait, you mean quantum physics is wrong!?" Danny exclaimed with a very wide-eyed expression. Clockwork chuckled.

"I never said that," they said.

"Then what –" he stopped abruptly, an odd expression growing on his face. "You really don't know, do you? You're not really... not really..."

"Omniscient?" Clockwork provided helpfully.

The boy nodded, then seemed to hesitate, as if suddenly unsure. Clockwork instantly understood.

"The answer is yes." Danny was surprised.

"What?"

"The answer to your question. Yes, I think I would still care about you, even if you became evil." They smiled teasingly. "You are my charge after all."

Danny let out a startled laugh. Soon, he was clutched his belly, rolling on the floor. Clockwork watched in confusion.

"Are you sure you're not omniscient?" their charge managed to gasp out, and Clockwork suddenly understood.

They smiled mysteriously.

"Of course I'm not."

Danny wondered what exactly that meant.

* * *

_(The answer is yes.)_


End file.
